Perspective
by Clydell Humphries
Summary: Coraline finds things in the normal world rather boring compared to that of the Other World. But after talking to Wybie about it, will she have a new outlook on things? One-shot.


**I was watching the Coraline movie today and had a sudden urge to write another fanfic. So here it is. Also, this is based on the movie, not the book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Coraline' or any of its characters. I also don't own Pokemon, Spongebob Squarepants, or Santa Clause. Yeah, I'm disappointed too. But it's probably better I didn't own them, who knows what would happen if I did?**

* * *

Coraline was used to things out of the ordinary happening.

Because, after you've been through things that are out the _extra_ordinary, things that are out of the ordinary seem more or less ordinary.

Then the ordinary things just seem plain dull. Which makes life quite boring.

Coraline Jones hopped off the bus and up the hill that lead to her house. Hauling her heavy schoolbag over her shoulder, she waited for her friend to join her. Eventually, Wybie Lovat came out of the bus too, taking a paper plane out of his frizzy hair and fiddling with his hands, as usual. Coraline sighed.

"You shouldn't let them pick on you," She told him. He looked up at her.

"T-they weren't picking on me!" he muttered defensively. Coraline shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Why-Were-You-Born," She teased lightly. Wybie cringed at his nickname. It wasn't only Coraline who called him that nowadays. There was a small silence as they both walked up the well-used path which lead to the Pink Palace.

"Fun day at school, huh?" Wybie said eventually. "I would never have thought the teachers would throw an end of year party!" Coraline merely shrugged, taking a leaf from an overhanging tree and ripped it to shreds.

"Guess so," She replied simply. Wybie rolled his eyes, sighing.

"You're hard to please, aren't you!" he asked playfully. Coraline punched him on the shoulder, sighing.

"Maybe," she said. "It's just… I've found it sort of hard to adjust back to normal life. After that week, I mean. This school break won't be nearly as exciting as the last one. Nothing will, I guess." She shrugged, looking down. Wybie looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I thought you said that place was terrible!"

"I know I said that!" Coraline snapped. "The place was torture! But it was exciting at the same time, and ever since then, nothing's felt… fun, I guess."

"Weird," Wybie muttered. "If that happened to me I would find this world _more_ exciting." Coraline looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Wybie shifted a little uncomfortably, being under Coraline's steady gaze.

"Well, it would make me appreciate what I have more than I did before, ya know?" he said. "It would make me realize just how lucky I am. Imagine being one of the Other Mother's creations, or my grandma's sister. It's all about perspective, don't ya think?"

This was probably the smartest thing that had ever come out of Wybie's mouth, and Coraline couldn't deny that she was impressed. She tried to shrug it off while walking towards the Pink Palace, but she just couldn't.

Wybie's speech made Coraline think. She thought about it during dinner (which was spaghetti with garlic and mushroom sauce), and while she was watching television. She thought about it while eating a huge banana split and while she was reading Harry Potter before bedtime. And eventually, when she was almost asleep, she came to an answer.

Wybie was right, she should be grateful. She had so much freedom in this world, and even if it was dull sometimes, it would always be better than the Other World. The people from the Other World had minds of their own. But they would be punished severely if they did anything that was against the Beldam's wishes. Coraline shuddered, thinking of what had happened to the Other Wybie and the Other Father. Both had come to terrible fates for trying to help her escape.

Also, the Other World was always the same, in a way. Whenever Coraline went there she could always expect something exciting to happen. Maybe the Beldam would have cooked her favourite meal, or the jumping mice circus would be ready to perform. But either way she would always know that she'd be surprised. This, in a way, ruined the surprise itself. The world she lived in now was full of the un-expected, whether it was good or bad.

Then there were the ghost children. All three had been robbed of their childhoods by the Beldam. And although they were set free in the end, it was clear that they had been through a great deal of suffering beforehand, when the Beldam sewed the buttons. Then all those years alone in the cold, dark prison behind the mirror.

Not to mention the families of the ghost children. They must have lived the rest of their lives in the darkness, having no idea what had happened to their children. Wybie's grandmother, for example, had never forgotten about her sister. It must have been terrible for her to live through each day, not knowing how she disappeared.

Coraline smiled slightly, snuggling deeper into her duvet. Maybe being in this world wasn't as bad as she originally thought. Maybe she _was_ lucky. After all, her life could be a lot worse.

Like Wybie had said, it was all about perspective.

* * *

**Definitely not my best piece of work, but oh well. I can't help writing something like this when I get the urge to. Hope you enjoyed, and if you noticed any spelling/grammar mistakes, please inform me. I really want to improve my writing.**

**And did any of you see the hidden message in there?**


End file.
